Diary Entry - Sougo and Kagura
by Shikaku Akine
Summary: As I was walking lazily to school, I saw a girl. A really beautiful girl with yellow hair. She was cycling as fast as she could. I wonder why? I took a glance at my watch. In another 5 minutes, I will be late for school. Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.


**Title: Diary Entry**

**Season: Season 1**

**Type: Diary**

12th April 2008

As I was walking lazily to school, I saw a girl. A really beautiful girl with yellow hair. She was cycling as fast as she could. I wonder why? I took a glance at my watch. In another 5 minutes, I will be late for school. No wonder that girl was cycling as fast as she can. Now that I think about it, that girl was wearing my school uniform but how come I never see her around before? I remembered that I will soon be late so I ran as if there's no tomorrow. In the classroom, my homeroom teacher, Mr. Black announced that there's a transfer students from China. The transferred student entered the classroom. It was the girl with yellow hair from this morning. She proceeds to write her name on the blackboard. Her name was…Kagura.

13th April 2008

I woke up early today. Took a bath, wore my uniform, skipped breakfast and went to school. This is the first time I went to school early. Why? There's nothing interesting at school. I went early because I wanted to tease the China girl a little bit. When I arrived at the classroom, she was already there, staring outside the window. Seeing her sad face, I decided not to tease her. I figured she was just missing her old friends so I didn't asked much. Hell, I didn't say anything at all! I sat at my seat and stared at the blackboard. It was a total waste to come to school early today. A few minutes later, lessons had begun before I knew it, school had ended for today. Once again, I wasn't able to talk to her…

23rd April 2008

More than a week had passed, but she never smile nor talk to her classmates, including me. Then, I noticed one thing, whenever she was with Mr. Black, she would smile and laugh happily. Why? It's true that Mr. Black is cool, sporting an fun to be with. That's why Elizabeth never stopped stalking him. But that's not an excuse as to not interacting with us, a.k.a her classmates. I went home after school had finished, thinking about what I can do for her. What will I make her smile? …And then, I had an idea.

24th April 2008

I didn't finish my history homework. I dashed to school and find her in the classroom along with my other friends. I went straight to China girl and took her bag. "I didn't finish my history homework, so give me your book!" I told her that and took her history book. She screamed and gave me a flying kick. Her left leg hit my stomach while her right leg hit my face. Everyone laughed at me. She too, smiled while saying, "I'm sorry. I was just surprised. Here you can copy the homework. Hurry up or teacher will come!" After that, she laughed with everyone else while helping me standing up. Being in pain was worth it coz' I get to see her smile. When history class began and Mr. Black came in, she was smiling even broader. That day, I didn't mind it because she finally smiled, talked and laughed with everyone else.

25th April 2008

Now, she has no problem in participating in a conversation, especially with me. During recess, I saw her eating lunch with Mr. Black. I left sad and angry. After that, I didn't talk to her the whole day and she didn't asked me why. Except that there are a few busybodies asking why… I just say that it's none of their business. I went home, listened to radio and feel asleep until dinner. I woke up, skipped dinner and prepared my lunch for tomorrow. I'm going to fix our relationship tomorrow. After I finished preparing lunch, I went to sleep.

26th April 2008

During recess, I invited her to the rooftop to have lunch with me. She seems reluctant at fist but she accepted the offer anyway. At the rooftop, we talked and laughed with each other. And then, I noticed how cute she was when we're this close with each other. Suddenly, heavy rain poured down. She got up to find a shelter from the rain but I grabbed her wrist and proceed to kiss her on the lips. She was surprised, really surprise. When she had comprehended what had happened, she pushed me away. Was she crying? …Or was it the rain? … Either way, I had made a very stupid and serious mistake. Why wasn't I able to control myself? Not knowing what to say if I meet her, I skipped class. During the last period, I went to class and get my bag. There, I saw her. She avoided eye contact with me. Her face and eyes were red. Both of us didn't say anything so I walked away quietly. My hgeart felt pain.

28th April 2008

She hasn't come to school for two days now. I wonder why? … Finally, it's homeroom. After this we can go home. I never thought that Mr. Black was coming in to bring sad news. "Err… Kagura, the transferred student from China is going to transfer again. This time to London. Yeah, yeah, I know that it's only a while since she came here, but what can we do? It's her father's work. Now then, won't be too sad and let us continue homeroom!" Mr. Black said that with a straight face. He was so straightforward. How can I not be feeling sad when she is leaving. After all, she is my first… my first… LOVE?

29th April 2008

School? Heh, I skipped today. Thank god I skipped because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to see her. Well, it was 2.00p.m. at that time. I was walking by the riverbank when I saw her sitting there while throwing rocks into the river. I was just about to walk away when she saw me and smiled. I decided to go and talk to her. "So, I heard you're going to move to London? …" I asked her. "Yeah. You know, at first I really didn't want to make any friends because I knew that I will be moving again someday. But you helped me make friends and for that I'm glad. If you didn't help then I wouldn't have treasured memories here. So, thank you…" She said. I replied by saying "Nah, it's no big deal. Anyway, I'm sorry about my actions the other day. I-" I was about to finish my sentence when I heard her whisper something. After that, she kissed me on the cheek an ran home. My face was red and I'm feeling very hot. I think I'm having a fever because it is a cold day today. Well, after that, I went home thinking what she could've said. I couldn't here it really well. It sounded something like, "I LO-E YOU…" Why does everyone that dear to me always leave me? My sister, Kyoko. My best friend, Lyner. And now my love. That is you, Kagura. When I couldn't see her anymore, I finally realize how much I love her. How important she is to me. But everything is too late now. It took me a while to say this, but now, I can finally scream these words. I LOVE YOU, Kagura… Should this diary ever reached you, or if you're reading it right now, be informed that I have now joined the military and is assisting in a war against a country named Pastalia. It's no surprise if one day you heard that I'm dead. Well, before I'm gone, I want you to know and understand something. That is, I love you, Kagura. I really do. Hey, I have just noticed this, but my diary is filled with you! Should I be embarrassed or happy?... Anyway, I miss you really much. I'm always praying for the day that we can meet again. Until then, I hope you are doing fine and always happy. Bye, till we meet again…

Your sincerely,

Sougo.


End file.
